Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block
May 12, 2012 May is women empowerment month on TV5 as it celebrates Mother’s Day with a brand new afternoon block starting May 14. Fulfilling afternoons begin with a special treat for the hardworking homemakers. SineTanghali is a two-hour screening of classic Pinoy old movies followed by afternoon teleserye, award-winning Koreanovelas and for her first show as a Kapatid, Sharon opens her arms again to ordinary people in Sharon: Kasama mo Kapatid. With gripping plots and exciting twists, Koreanovelas without a doubt are hit among Filipinos. On Monday, three of the biggest dramas in Korea are set to captivate televiewers in different stories of family, friendship, love and betrayal. White Lies is a story of Cheska and Jeremy, a young couple who is about to get married. When the Cheska got pregnant, Jeremy suddenly leaves her for a richer woman. The riveting story of a young mother begins as she bravely faces every challenge thrown at her for her child. In Love You A Thousand Times, a young couple, Harold and Sandra, has been trying to conceive a child but unsuccessful. To her desperation, Sandra hires a surrogate mother, a plan unbeknownst to Harold. In a twist of fate, Eunice, the surrogate mother falls in love with the Harold’s brother, Carlo. The real drama begins with this turn of events. Pink Lipstick highlights the story of deception and betrayal. Andrea discovers that her husband, Aldwin, has an affair with her bestfriend Marivic. Adding to the shocking revelation, their adopted daughter is actually their lovechild. Now, she plans to take revenge and her once normal life is changed forever. After 30 years of blockbuster movies, chart-topping music albums, sold-out concerts and top-rating TV programs, Megastar Sharon Cuneta embarks on another milestone in her widely-followed showbiz career as she begins her first project on her new home, TV5—the daily talk show Sharon: Kasama mo, Kapatid. With her genuine heart that often brings out the most inspiring stories out of common people, the Megastar is poised to inject feel-good stories to the show’s viewers. But aside from heartfelt narratives and engaging conversations, the show will infuse laughter and tears—both evoked by joy and strong emotion—from the highly entertaining mix of real-life stories and life celebrations. The Mega afternoon block begins on Monday, May 14 with Felina: Princess ng mga Pusa at 11:30am, classic local blockbuster SineTanghali at 12:00nn, followed by White Lies at 2:00pm, Love You A Thousand Times at 2:45pm and Pink Lipstick at 3:30pm, Isang Dakot na Luha at 4:00pm. Celebrate life with real stories from real lives in Sharon: Kasama Mo Kapatid at 4:30pm only on TV5. 'TV5 Schedule in May 21, 2012' *10:30 am - Face to Face *11:30 am - Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa *12:00 pm - SineTanghali *02:00 pm - White Lies *02:45 pm - Love You A Thousand Times *03:30 pm - Pink Lipstick *04:00 pm - Isang Dakot na Luha *04:30 pm - Sharon *05:30 pm - Popstar TV *06:00 pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita *06:30 pm - Aksyon *07:30 pm - Wil Time Bigtime *09:30 pm - Valiente *10:00 pm - Pidol's Wonderland *11:00 pm - Pilipinas News